Electric space heaters are in common use. Many such space heaters are portable. Some portable space heaters have mounting brackets by which they may be mounted on fixed surfaces, such as ceilings, or on movable supports, such as tripods. Space heaters are typically limited to the provision of heat to an area or to objects within an area. Some space heaters are primarily radiant heaters which heat objects within an area but contribute insignificant amounts of heat to the area by convection or conduction. Other space heaters are primarily convective heaters which have fans that blow heated air into an area. Both such types of space heaters are primarily useful only for providing heat to an area.